Take Care of Me
by pixieface Lust
Summary: The only thing they couldnt offer was the one thing that made everything wrong, right. Joint party means Dancing, Madness, Drinking.


Because I'm in a good mood today. :) Actually. Today's a special day for meee and uhh yeah hihi. -30th of October where I am- so the story might not be a big BANG. I'm kind of rusty. I havent finished a story in a long time. I mean, I start but never finish. ENJOY this, guys!!!  
AU and a bit OOC :)

* * *

Ino panted heavily as she sat down on one of the round tables covered in black cloth and had a few unfinished drinks on top of them.

"My God, I'm tired." She breathed out with a smile.

"Told you it would be a success." A smooth voice surprised her from behind. Ino jerked in her seat and turned around. There, stood Sasuke, looking all fly in his all black suit, white button down polo shirt and light blue tie that popped out.

"Sasuke!!!" Ino squealed as she wrapped an arm around him, "I haven't seen you the whole night!" she said.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl still sitting down and hugged her back. "The party only started a little less than 2 hours ago. So, it's no problem, I've been hanging around the birthday boys."

"I hate them!" she grumbled. Sasuke chuckled, "this is more your party, Ino…and be glad it is." Sasuke told her. Ino laughed and then let go. She spotted 2 untouched Mojito's and gave one to Sasuke, "toast to my birthday?" she asked. And then he nodded, "cheers!" Sasuke said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers." Ino said raising hers as well. Then they both smiled and took a sip. After about 2 seconds, they stopped and then looked at each other.

"This one's spiked." Sasuke said to Ino, she simply stared at him and they both turned to a clock in the room, it read 8.00pm.

"This one isn't." Ino said after they looked at the clock. The two of them shrugged then switched beverages. When they finished it all up, Ino bid Sasuke good bye for she had all of the party guests to attend to. She also told Sasuke to enjoy the rest of the party, and he told her to take care of herself.

"about 2 hours into the party and Ino's already drinking…" Sasuke said as he approached his friends.

"Ah, finally found her?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke nodded, "where's everybody else?" the Uchiha wondered looking for his other friends. They composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino.

"They decided to give a go those flaming shots Ino and Temari keep talking about." Neji answered.

"Wait?! Shino…Gaara…Shikamaru?! Drinking?" Sasuke asked.

"They're not heavy drinkers, but they do. Come on, Ino and Shikamaru are in one team." Neji answered. Sasuke shrugged, "Oh well…you make a point."

For the first time in the 16 years of being alive, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki planned a joint Birthday Bash on the 1st of October. And what a way to start the month off with the biggest birthday party of the year.

Las Vegas themed, open bar, killer food, awesome DJ and all out party animals. The house began looking like a club. But, since Ino did most of the planning, Naruto and Shikamaru simply nodded along with the plan, paid their share, bought the supplies for decorating, it seemed more like Ino's party. It also didn't help the two other celebrants that it was Ino greeting all the party guests and going around and checking if everyone was okay.

It was a little past 12 and almost all the guests had left. Ino and a few others were the only ones left.

Sasuke found her on one of the couches of the house with one arm resting on top of her forehead and panting heavily. He was scared this time, she wasn't tired like how he saw her a few hours back, she couldn't breath.

"Ino! Ino! What's wrong?!" Sasuke asked rushing beside her.

"Sasuke?" She breathed. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was red.

"Sasuke. Shit…I'm drunk! I never planned to get drunk! I can't breath!!!" She told him. Sasuke panicked.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked her.

"I drank too much, dammit!" Ino said then took in a fe deep breaths, "**I **–pant-, **it was** –pant- **my unlces' fault** –pant-!" she told him in between breaths.

"Why, what did they do?!"

"**I know** –pant- **that we** –pant**- were all**…-long breath out- **having fun** –breath in-…**but** –pant- **too much, shots**!" Ino rested her head back down.

Sasuke nodded, "okay, I'll go get you some water, and coffee…you want coffee?" he rushed out into the kitchen and got Ino things so that she could feel better.

When most of the guests were gone, Ino began hanging out with her relatives, including her dad, Shikamaru's dad and Choji's dad. They had multiple toasts to her birthday, mostly shots, and Ino decided to give it a go. But after the last party she attended, Ino never wanted to get drunk again. The feeling of not being able to breath, and her head hurting like there was not tomorrow did no please her. Her getting drunk this night wasn't a plan.

Sasuke bumped into Shikamaru in the kitchen. "What's the rush?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Ino's drunk…" he told Shikamaru opening a closet full of unbreakable glasses and started pouring water into it. Shikamaru's eyes shot open wide and you could see that he was in slight panic.

"Where is she? She can't breath, can she?" Shikamaru began, tone of voice higher a few volumes.

"On the brown couch…" Sasuke stumbled with the water and ice, "Shikamaru! Go get her dad…your dad! Anyone!!!!" Sasuke told her. "Got it!" Shikamaru complied as he dashed out onto the gazebo where his and Ino's family (and family friends) were talking and having a drink.

Sasuke came back with a glass of water and he sat Ino up, "Ino, drink…" he put the cup to her mouth and Ino began to drink. "Sasuke…I didn't want to get drunk." She told him. "Sshh…don't worry." Sasuke hushed her.

She pulled her head away and began deep breaths again. "Ino, you want to throw up? Is the room spinning?"

"No. I don't wanna throw up." Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke for support, now.

"Okay, okay…" he patted her gently. "I told Shikamaru to get your dad or your mom or something…" he told her.

"Okay…" Ino answered into Sasuke's suit. Ino began tearing up, only for the reason she felt so bad, and hated the feeling she had when she was drunk, it was also because her head hurt so much it was pretty hard to take.

"Ino, it's okay…" Sasuke tried comforting her. He kissed her on the head and held her close. "But, I don't think you should fall asleep…you'll get a bad hangover, Ino…" He told her as he hugged her tight.

"Sasuke…I can't breath…I'm so tired. I had four flaming vodka's!!!!!!!!" She complained. Sasuke chuckled at her comment. "Ino, it's fine. You're family is on there way, and Itachi's back, I have to go…" Sasuke told her. Ino nodded.

When she pulled away from the hug, she looked a mess. Her make up was all smeared, she looked so sad, her hair was messed up and her face, her eyes, they were just _so_ tired. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sympathy, and the odd thing was he found her so adorable. "I hate seeing you all sad like this, Ino…" he told her.

"I hate also that the first time's going to be like this…" he told her. Ino looked confused but it could barely be seen through the tiredness in her face, Sasuke planted a quick kiss on her lips and then he sat her up and gave her water.

When Ino's family came, they all tried making her feel better. They all gave the options Sasuke did. She cried, complained, even blamed Shikamaru's dad at one point. (He toasted with Ino about 6 times…and encouraged her to get those apple martini's). Shikaku chuckled when Ino was blaming him, and Shikamaru was getting mad at his dad for letting her get drunk. But Ino still found that night to be fun. The one thing her family wasn't able to offer was Sasuke's kiss, it was the shortest time that ever touched her lips but it was the one that lingered in her mouth longer than any alcohol she ever took.

And she woke up the next morning to find that she didn't have a hangover from the booze, but she was still hung over from the party and she couldn't forget her and Sasuke's first kiss.

"How are you feeling, birthday girl?"

Ino snapped her head to the sides to find Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto in her room. She chuckled and scratched her head, "I'm feeling fine…" she answered.

"Shikamaru told me you got drunk last night!" Naruto exclaimed too loud for the morning and for a newly awoken Ino.

"Get him out of here." Sasuke told Choji. And the Akimichi escorted the Uzumaki out of the Yamanaka's room.

"So how was I, last night?" Ino asked sitting up.

"Pathetic." Sasuke joked. Ino pouted, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You were kind of loud, but you were adorable." Sasuke told her. Ino laughed, "Shikamaru." The blonde stated now turning her head toward her best friend. "Tell you're dad that he's deadly…" She said to him warning. Then she grinned. "Especially when it's open bar...!"

Shikamaru chuckled, "On the contrary, last night you, yourself were telling my dad that he was **dead**." Shikamaru told Ino. Sasuke and Ino laughed at this, "oh well, more like threatening him."

"Seriously?!" Ino asked, then she laughed. "I just hate not being able to breath!" Ino argued. Shikamaru shook his head, "you want breakfast? Coffee?" He offered. Ino nodded, "yeah…"

Shikamaru also nodded an 'okay' and made his way out, "I'll leave you two, alone…" Shikamaru told Sasuke suggestive which made the Uchiha a fair rose color.

"So? Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked as he began approaching her.

"Was I really loud?!" Ino wondered.

"You were fine…" he said.

"I was drunk."

"You were adorable!"

"The room was spinning."

"You looked so helpless, Ino…"

"Ugh…" she groaned, "damn."

Sasuke chuckled then pulled her into another hug. "Now, I'll think of you that way all the time." He told her. Ino frowned at his comment, "I don't want you to remember me that way, I felt horrible, I looked horrible…I couldn't help myself…"

"Which is why I want to remember you that way." He told her. Ino looked up at him just to find him grinning down at her.

"I never wanted to leave, I practically begged Itachi to let me help out. You looked like you needed the most help you could get, and I was willing to stay there." Ino smiled at him.

"You were the only thing that happened correctly that time I got drunk…" She told him with a smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Everything was so wrong when I got drunk. You were the only thing right." She told him.

That made Sasuke smile, "Thank you, Sasuke." Ino hugged him tighter, "You're Welcome, Ino. I'll always be here to take care of you…or if you need any help." He assured her. She nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Ino looked up.

Sasuke leaned in and gave Ino a kiss on the lips, a bit longer than their first but just as perfect. "I wanted that to last longer last night…" he said after leaning back.

Ino giggled, "yeah, me too…"

Even though, toward the end of the night, Ino couldn't breath and got drunk out of plan, everything that went wrong was all worth it for that one perfect moment—that single thing that went right. And even though her head ached so much and the world was spinning, all her friends and family gathered together in one location and all her loved ones all so happy, it was better than anything. Ino still considered that to be one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

Based (or inspired) by an actual/real event. :) BELATED Happy Birthday to Ino (23Spetmeber) and Naruto (10October)!!!! :D

Reviews are so, so loved.

_infinite x and o's_  
Pixie.


End file.
